A known rolling mill has a roll-replacement device in which raisable and lowerable roll-journaling insert bodies for the upper rolls and roll-journaling insert bodies for the lower rolls on the stand gate are offset from and mounted in the windows of the stand gates by feet insertable in supporting members of the roll stand and, on lowering, lock with each other against a motion in the direction in which the roll axes extend and jointly are removable from the rolling mill with the rolls in this axial direction.
This type of construction is frequently used in a four high mill in tandem cold-roll lines or as an individual rolling-mill stand. The roll changing is limited to insertion of sets of rolls of the same type and size. For other sets of rolls, the entire layout of the rolling-mill stand must be changed. That is true especially for four-high mills in which both working rolls are braced by backup rolls via intermediate rolls.